Dare
by PentacleRose
Summary: When you are being dared to do something, you have to follow through... Warning: rated M with a reason, Lemon/Lime/aldult contonts. AU


**A/N:** First of all, I want to warn you people who are going to read this. It is rated M for a very good reason. I wanted to try my hand on some more aldult scenes, and this is the result. I must say that I quite like the result and hope you do too. For those of you who are eager for an update of soulmates, I'm working on it. But this popped into my head, and I just had to get it out. Anyway, enjoy reading.

Slowly, Katara drifted awake from a deep pleasurable sleep. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to linger in the amazing feelings that washed over her as her mid became aware. She stretched herself out, feeling her satiated limbs protest. There was a burning feeling in _some_ parts, but even that was a pleasurable thing. And certainly a very small price to pay, considering what had happened the night before. Who could have predicted that a dare would have such consequences? She smiled to herself as she thought back to the previous evening and how she had been reluctant to let Toph drag her along.

"_Come on Katara! Seriously, I've had enough of your moaning about all the time. Tonight, you're coming with me" Toph declared. "We're going out"_

_Katara looked affronted as she heard the slur against her character. "Excuse me? I'm not moaning about!" _Well, not anymore. _"And I don't want to go out. I already had plans for tonight"_

_Toph rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do then?"_

"_Well, if you must know" Katara put her hand on her hips. "I'm going to watch _Pride & Prejudice_. You know, the version with Keira Knightly and Matthew Macfadyen. It's on television tonight"_

"_And no doubt you'll be sipping from your steaming mug of tea while you're at it"_

"_What's wrong with that?" Katara asked indignantly. "At least I'm not cleaning the house anymore" she murmured._

_After Jet had broken up with her three months before, she had been devastated. She had spent their time together fantasizing how one day, they would start a family and grow happily old together. When Jet had told her he didn't love her anymore, it had come out of the blue for her. She had spent two weeks after that fateful day in bed, crying her eyes out. When Toph had rudely hauled her out of bed after those two weeks, with the excuse that she couldn't stand the constant attack on her ears anymore, Katara had tried to channel her energy in something more productive. But instead of going out with her friends and flirting with other guys, just to show Jet she couldn't care less that he had broken her heart, like any normal girl would do – according to Toph – she had developed an obsession for cleaning. And that didn't only include her room but the entire apartment, driving her housemate crazy in the process. Finally, Toph had put her foot down and had declared that if Katara scrubbed the floor one more time, she was sure to scrub a hole in it. She had also hidden the cleaning supplies for good measure. So, with a lot of effort, Katara had made herself stop cleaning. Instead she had started watching period drama's, hopelessly wishing her life could have a happy ending where people fell in love with each other, and stayed in love with each other._

"_Yeah, and while you're at it, can you knit me a nice warm scarf for the winter Granny?" Toph said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I swear, if I didn't know you were 24, I'd say you are almost 80!"_

"_Ok, now, you're exaggerating"_

"_Prove it. Come with me tonight. We're going to the bar"_

"_We?"_

"_Aang and I. But I'm sure your brother and Suki will be there too. Suki has to be, she's working tonight"_

"_Which means Sokka is there as well…" Katara finished for Toph. "Ok, I'll come with you" deep down, she wanted to go out. She was sick of being in the apartment. Not that she would ever tell Toph that._

And now she was in a strange bed, in a strange apartment. She smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she felt like this. It was almost as if she had done something forbidden. Like she was supposed to feel remorse, but instead she felt wonderful. She turned over so she was lying on her side. She was wide awake by now, but she kept her eyes closed. Somehow she thought that if she opened her eyes, this wonderful feeling would disappear and hard reality would come knocking. She burrowed her nose in the pillow she was lying on. It smelled delicious, although for the life of her, she couldn't explain why it smelled so nice. It just did. It smelled like _him_ and she loved it.

"_I dare you!" Toph shouted in her ear, trying to be heard over the loud music._

"_Toph, you're insane! I'm not going to do that" Katara shouted back. Whoever had said that being dared to do something gave you such a thrill had been out of his mind. Because she didn't feel any kind of thrill, she felt mortified. In more ways than one._

_Here she was, all done up, sitting at the bar, drinking a coke with Toph next to her. And there he was. Jet, on the dance floor, dancing his ass off to impress a skimpy clad brunette. And Toph daring her to kiss the next guy who walked into the bar, just to show Jet she was over him._

"_I'm not going to kiss the next guy who comes in" she stated._

"_But you have to prove to Jet that he isn't as amazing as he thinks he is"_

"_I don't have to prove anything to Jet. And what would me kissing a total stranger prove anyway?"_

"_That you're desperate" Suki came up to where Katara and Toph sat at the bar. "No, if you want to prove you're over him, you have to kiss someone both of you know" there was a gleam in Suki's eyes. "I promise, it works like a charm"_

"_Since when are you so vindictive? I thought you and Sokka were inseparable"_

_Suki smiled. "Oh, we are. But it's fun to make him jealous sometimes be threatening. Just to make sure he knows where he's at"_

"_But the only guys I know here are Aang and my brother. And I'm _not_ going to kiss either of them"_

"_Like I would let you" Suki and Toph said in unison. They looked at each other and the three of them burst into laughter._

"_What's so funny?" Aang asked as he took the seat next to Toph, put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek._

"_None of your business Twinkletoes" Toph answered brusquely. "We're just trying to find a guy Katara can kiss"_

"_Oh… You're right. That is none of my business" Aang said with flaming cheeks. "Hey Sokka!"_

_Sokka, who just came back from using the lavatory, looked up and headed their way. "'Sup guys?" he greeted all of them in one go._

"_So have you heard of the new car model yet?" Aang immediately engaged Sokka in conversation._

"_He's such a wuss" Toph muttered under her breath to the other girls._

_Katara smiled. In a way, Aang was still the buoyant, but in some areas shy, 12 year old boy he had been when she had first met him._

"_Ok, back to business. You still have to kiss someone" Toph said._

_Inwardly, Katara groaned in despair. "Toph, forget it. I'm not going to kiss a complete stranger"_

"_Mark my words Katara, before the night is out, you will kiss someone! And if the right guy doesn't come along, I'll kiss you myself!" Toph threatened._

_Katara felt slightly disquieted, knowing that Toph would follow through on her threat. She looked at Suki, clearly displaying her concern. Suki only grinned and shrugged before heading to the other side of the bar where someone was trying to get her attention._

"_Hey Zuko!" Sokka shouted when he spotted the dark haired guy who had just walked into the bar._

_Zuko looked up as he heard his name. He smiled as he saw their group and walked over to them. "Hi guys" he pulled off his jacket and hung it over the back of the barstool next to Katara. He sat down facing her and smiled. "Hey Katara, long time no see. How have you been?"_

_Katara smiled back at him, genuinely glad to see him. "I'm good. Doing better" it was no secret in their circle of friends how devastated she had been by her break up. Especially not Zuko, who had come and picked her up after she had tearfully called him and had asked if he could take her home._

"_Well, you certainly look better" Zuko grinned. "Nice dress"_

_She blushed as she self-consciously pulled at the hem of her dress that had shifted up her thighs. Zuko's hand enveloped hers, which was still on her bare upper leg._

"_That was a compliment. Not a suggestion to cover yourself up" he winked at her as he slowly trailed his fingers over her exposed flesh._

_She stared back at him. Who was this guy? This confidant, almost cocky guy? Because it certainly wasn't the Zuko she had known. "You ok? You're acting a bit weird"_

_Immediately, his ears turn an adorable shade of pink. He quickly let go of her hand. "I'm fine" he looked away from her, clearly deciding not to look at her any time soon._

_There was a loud snorting sound from her other side. When Katara looked, she saw Toph rolling her eyes at her. "What?"_

"_Really Katara? Are you really this obtuse?"_

_Katara looked at her friend, a dumbfounded expression on her face._

"_I think she means" Suki whispered after putting a drink in front of Zuko, who was still steadily ignoring her. "That you're deliberately being dense"_

"_That may be the case, but I still don't know what either of you mean"_

"_And she hadn't even had alcohol" Toph complained. "Alright, Sugar Queen. I'll spell it out for you. I. _Dare_. You"_

_Suddenly, the puzzle pieces fell into place. "Are you serious?" she whispered ferociously. "This is Zuko!"_

"_Yes, Zuko. The same guy you've had a secret crush on since high school" Suki whispered back._

_Katara felt her cheeks burn. Apparently, her secret crush wasn't as secret as she had thought. "I… I didn't…" there was no way she could talk herself out of this. After all, it was the truth._

"_I'm going to make it real simple for you Katara. I dared you to kiss the next guy who walked in. You say you don't want to kiss a complete stranger. As I see it, Zuko is both of those guys. And when someone dares you, you have to follow through. You have to kiss him" Toph stated._

"_I don't _have _to do anything" but the thought of kissing Zuko was getting more appealing by the minute._

"_Oh, just do it!" Suki exclaimed. "Otherwise she will never stop" she gestured to Toph, who smirked back._

"_Ok, you two have to mind your own business" Katara stated. She had already made up her mind, but she wasn't going to do it with them gawking at her. Luckily, they took the hint. Toph turned to listen to Aang and Sokka, who were still discussing cars. Suki walked away to serve yet another customer._

_Katara looked down at her tightly folded hands in her lap, gathering courage. She felt her heart beating against her ribs while her hands were getting sweaty. Surreptitiously, she wiped them dry against her dress. She took a deep breath and turned to face the man next to her._

"_Zuko?"_

_He turned his head, so he was looking at her. "Yeah?"_

_She should have thought this through first, she realized as she stared at him. Now she was just staring at him like a crazy person. A mute crazy person._

"_Katara, are you ok?" he leaned towards her, inspecting her face._

Now or never!_ She thought to herself. She reached up and softly clasped his face between both her hands. Leaning forward, she simultaneously guided his face closer to her own. Just before she brushed her mouth against his, she closed her eyes. She felt him stiffen as her mouth came in contact with his. She was about to release him and draw back, feeling immensely mortified. But suddenly, his arms were around her, drawing her against him. His mouth opened and almost lazily, he stroked his tongue against her lips, appealing to her to open her mouth and let him in._

_She did so on a gasp and he immediately took advantage. He stroked his tongue against her in toe-curling-from-pleasure caress. He tasted delicious, even though she didn't know what he tasted like. Just amazing maleness, and _Zuko_. She felt his arms shift around her, one hand combing through her hair, while the other was descending from her lower back to her backside. A shiver accompanied his hand and she gasped again as he lightly squeezed. Unwilling to forgo this pleasure, she let her arms slide around his neck to bring him even closer._

"_Hey!" Sokka shouted from somewhere far away. "What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Not only made his scream the couple aware of their environment again, but it drew the attention of pretty much everyone in the bar._

Katara opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. Sokka might have rudely interrupted their first kiss. But he hadn't been able to do stop the second, or third. Or any of the million kissed that had followed. She looked at the bed she lay in and saw that the red sheets were badly wrinkled. Not really surprising if you took into account what they had gone through in the past twelve hours. Heat rose up to her face as she thought back.

The way he had almost dragged her along the pavement when they had left the bar. The way he had stopped every hundred yards or so to push her up against a nearby wall and kissed her senseless. And the way his hands had raved over her body while he had cleverly divested her of her dress and underwear.

And speaking of her dress, where was it? Where had it gone to? Looking around the room, she got up and draped herself in a sheet. No sign of her dress here. Then she remembered where it was pulled off her. She quickly scanned the room again, in search for something she could wear until she retrieved her dress. Her eyes fell on Zuko's shirt. It was an as good as any substitute.

_His hands raved over her body as he pressed her against the inside of the door to his apartment. His lips were playing with hers in a game of seduction. Hands and lips combined made her feel like her bones had turned to jelly. The only thing that kept her right side up was him. His hands clasped her face in order to keep her still as he kissed her even deeper._

_Katara broke away from his kiss and gasped for air as one hand travelled down over her throat, shoulder and down her arm. He ended up on her exposed thigh. From there he stroked upward, over her bare skin and beneath the covering of her dress. Slowly he pushed her dress up, exposing ore and more of her skin. At the same time, his lips were sucking and nipping her throat, making her shiver with pleasure._

_Her own hands found their way into his hair, urging him to continue to make her feel so amazing. She moaned when she felt his hand caress the inside of her thigh. He lingered there, causing a quiver of anticipation run down her spine. She knew what he was going to do, she wanted him to do it, and still he waited. To tease her? With a frustrated sound, she used the hold on his hair to draw his face up to hers. Almost feverishly she kissed him to convey her message._

_He chuckled and deliberately moved his hands to her waist, on top of her dress. His thumbs moved in soothing circles right beneath her breasts. In frustration she grabbed his hands full of his shirt and yanked him closer. In her desperation she managed to unbutton his shirt. As soon as she bared his chest, she put her hands on him. She felt him shudder against her as she touched him. He groaned as she moved her hands up and over his shoulders. Gently, she raked her nails down his spine to see what that would do to him._

_Zuko growled and roughly grabbed the backs of her thighs with both his hands. He hoisted her up against him. With a squeal she put her arms securely around his neck and hooked her ankles together behind his back to get some purchase. Without her actually being aware of it, he carried her away from the door. He put her down on the hard surface of a table. Immediately, her pressed her back against it and hovered over her. He kissed her like his life depended on it while his hands pushed her dress up. His lips travelled from hers to her throat, where he suckled her softly._

_She moaned as he found a tender spot. "Zuko" he made her feel so amazing, with his lips and his hands both. His hot breath caressed her skin as he chuckled. He licked, kissed, and nipped his way down to her collarbone and the top of her breasts. There, his progress was hampered by the neckline of her dress._

_Now it was his turn to yank at her clothes impatiently. He pulled her into a sitting position and with one swift move drew her dress up and over her head. She could feel his gaze as he looked down on her. Like a flame, he seemed able to burn her with his eyes. And she was burning, for him. She wanted him, needed him like no one ever before. She put her arms back around his neck, intending to draw him closed so she could feel him against her._

"_Wait" his voice was a low grumble. She had to concentrate to understand what he was saying. "Let me look at you"_

_An impish grin spread across her face as the thought of teasing him entered her mind. "You want to look at me?" she asked in a sultry voice. At his mute nod, she leaned back, putting her hands behind her on the table and leaned back on them. Sensually, she arched her back, causing her breasts to press forward._

"_Well, that is a shame" she murmured as she lifted her hand and began to play with the shoulder strap of her bra. She cast down her eyes demurely, but was well aware that he was minutely following her movements. His hands tensed where they rested on her thighs. _

"_Because, you see Zuko" she cast him a shy glance. "I don't want you to just look at me" she breathed in pleasure as she pushed the strap of her bra over her shoulder. "I want to feel your hand on me" she pushed the other strap down. "Your mouth on me" she reached behind her back and expertly unclasped her bra, which fell away from her breasts. "Everywhere" she finished as she flung the bra on the ground._

_With an almost agonized growl, Zuko reacted. He grabbed her around her waist, dragging her closer to him, right to the edge of the table. His mouth was hard and insisting on hers, his tongue battling hers for dominance. Suddenly, his hands were everywhere, exploring her body. Caressing, fondling, kneading, and pinching until all her senses sang for him. He pushed her back, following her down and pressing his chest against her aching breasts. His hand travelled down to her thigh, then over until he cupped her._

"_You're so wet" he breathed in awe against her lips. He kissed her hard._

_She had no purchase to press her hips forward, her feet dangling in the air on either side of him. She desperately wanted to as he began to stroked her through her soaked panties. With skilled fingers he drove her to the brink of pleasure. To the point that she had to break her lips away from his in order to breath. Once free of her mouth, his lips travelled down, along her throat, down over her collarbone, down the swell of her breast, until he found her nipple. He licked, once, twice, before closing his mouth around her and started to suckle her. The sensation spearing through her was pure pleasure, like nothing she had ever felt before. She moaned as his teeth came into play as well. Softly biting the excruciatingly sensitive crest._

_She nearly screamed as his fingers began to stroke her, without the barrier of her panties. A small part of her mind wondered how he had divested her of them, without her knowing it. But the better part of her mind was being drenched in pleasure as his exploring fingers became bolder._

_He stroked her entrance, again and again, teasing her until she begged him. "Please, Zuko"_

_He lifted his head from her breast to look at her face. The gold of his eyes was molten with desire. "You want me, Katara?" he asked her seductively. "You want me inside you?"_

_She threw her head back as he stroked her again, this time adding a small pinch on the most sensitive part of her body._

"_Say it" he growled._

_She shook her head, unable to utter a single word. Much less what he wanted her to say._

"_Say it Katara!" he demanded of her._

"_I want you Zuko! I want you inside me!" she screamed. She heard him chuckle as he bent his head over her breast again._

"_As you wish" his breath was hot on her skin, but still caused goosebumps to appear. It was another torturous pleasure. He suckled her again, fiercely this time. Then he finally pressed a single digit against her entrance and slowly let it slip inside her._

_Katara screamed as all the pleasure he gave her became too much for her to handle. Her body exploded with every sensation he lavished upon her. She came hard around his finger as he kept stroking her deeper. She hurtled headlong into pleasurable oblivion._

_He didn't give her much time to get back to the real world._

"_My turn" he growled as he undid the button and zipper of his pants. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and rolled it on his impressive length. He looked down at her. "You ready?"_

_She could only nod as she watched him. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them farther apart. He teasingly stroked her with his erection. He looked down in her eyes, commanding her to look at him as he moved against her._

_Pleasure spiked again, and she was unable to look at him as he slowly entered her. The feeling of being stretched like that was a pleasure all on its own. When he was seated deeply inside her, he groaned wholeheartedly. She opened her eyes and found his closed as he absorbed the feeling of her surrounding him so intimately. Then they snapped open and the bright gold burned into her. He bent down to capture her lips with his. She welcomed him, put her arms around him to draw him closer. She wanted to feel his skin against hers as he moved within her._

_He began to move, slowly pulling away, even more slowly plunging back in. She gasped as he did it again and again, keeping the rhythm as she got used to him._

"_Faster" she pleaded as he drove her insane with the slow pace._

_He made a sound of relieve as he began to move faster. It wasn't long before she felt the building pleasure again, her impending orgasm taking over her senses._

"_Come for me" Zuko whispered in her ear._

_His words were her undoing and she let go. She heard him shout as her inner muscles clenched around him, drawing him over the edge with her._

She shivered in remembered pleasure. She now stood in the doorway of his bedroom, with a clear view of the table that had supported their lovemaking. Her dress, bra, and panties we in a neatly folded pile on top of the table. No doubt Zuko had done that this morning. After they had come to, he had carried her to her bed, where she had instantly fallen asleep. Not that _that_ had bothered him in the least.

Her gaze shifted to the bed, to the displaced pillow in the middle. Sometime during the night, he had woken her with kisses and caresses, letting her know he was ready for round two. She had been lying with her back against his chest and only a little wriggle of her backside was enough to confirm it. She had been about to turn and face him, when he had suddenly grabbed a pillow and laid it down in front of her hips. Then he had pushed her so she was lying on her belly. With a gasp she had unearthed his intentions, but she had been far too excited to stop him from settling between her spread thighs. Slowly, he had made love to her from behind, relentlessly pushing her until she had screamed her release.

Katara chuckled in delight. Three orgasms in one night. That certainly was a first.

At that moment, her stomach grumbled violently. _Well._ She thought wryly. _That's what three orgasms do to you_. She sniffed the air as the smell of eggs hit her. She went to explore where the delicious scent came from.

"Good morning"

She swivelled around to the sound of Zuko's voice. He was standing by the stove, frying eggs as he looked at her. He was smiling warmly at her. "I thought you might be hungry"

"Starving" she smiled back as she made her way around the breakfast bar, the only thing that separated the kitchen from the living room. She took in his appearance. He was bare chested, only wearing a pair of jeans. The sight made her want to touch him on every bit of exposed skin. And unexposed skin. So she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. She pressed her body against his as she drew his head down for a kiss.

He indulged her for a few moments before drawing away. "My shirt looks better on you than in does on my" he teased her. "But maybe it's because I know you're not wearing anything beneath it" he cupped both her breasts and teasingly stroked his thumbs over her already hardening nipples.

She caught her breath at the sensation he caused within her.

"I'm so glad I decided to go out after Toph texted me last night" he murmured as he looked down on her.

"Toph texted you? When?" she was taken aback. Could it be that Toph…?

Zuko shrugged. "Around eleven thirty. Why?"

Katara quickly did the math in her head. She and Toph had been at the bar around eleven. Soon after, Toph had dared her. The discussion of her not wanting to kiss a total stranger had taken about twenty, twenty-five minutes. Could it be that Toph had texted Zuko to make sure he came over so there wasn't a total stranger for her to kiss? Katara didn't put it above her friend to do that exactly. She grinned at the extend of Toph machinations.

"Katara? Is something wrong?" Zuko looked concerned.

She smiled up at him. "No, of course not. I just think we have Toph to thank for what happened last night. Indirectly, she dared me to kiss _you_"

Zuko relaxed and smiled back. "And you have to follow through when you're being dared"

"Exactly" she said and drew his head down for another kiss.


End file.
